Forbidden Love
by WolfObsessed
Summary: Darry walks in on a private moment between Soda and Pony, and he isn't to happy about it. SodaxPony INCEST
1. Chapter 1

Darry walks in on Soda and Pony having sex.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Soda and Pony stopped doing what they were doing and looked at Darry with fear frozen on their faces.

"D-D-Darry your home early." Soda stuttered.

Darry just stands there, looking over their connecting bodies with anger and disgust evident in his eyes.

"What are you guys doing?"

Darry didn't need an answer, he already knew.

"You guys are brothers! Brothers don't do that!"

"W-we know that Darry..." Ponyboy's voice faded.

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs in the living room! We need to talk!" Darry told them angrily, then slammed the door as he left.

"I-I'm scared Soda..."

Soda slowly looked down at his brother/lover.

"Shh Its alright. Its gonna be ok."

He kissed his forehead comfortably.

But he knew it wouldn't be ok. He never saw Darry that angry before. He had this feeling something bad was gonna happen. He just said that to make Ponyboy feel better, even though he knows it didn't.

"He's gonna make us stop seeing each other like this.....S-Soda I can't give this up. I love this. I love what we have. I love you more than anything.....and-and.....I-I just can't." Ponyboy cried, tears falling from his eyes.

"Aw Pony. I love ya too baby. Your my everything, my life. I don't care what Darry says or does, nothing is gonna stop me from loving you this way. Your mine forever. I-I don't think I could live with it any other way." Soda said, as he wiped Ponyboy's tears away.

Ponyboy smiled up at him and Sodapop smiled back.

Soda leaned back down for one last kiss before he got up and got dressed.

They walked into the living room to see Darry standing in the middle of the room waiting for them.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About two years." Soda answered.

Darry looked surprised for a second, like he couldn't believe its been going on that long and he had no idea.

"Why? Why have you secretly been doing this for two years?" He asked, surprisingly calm.

Darry looked at Ponyboy.

"Pony you are the baby of this family. You shouldn't be doing this stuff at all, but especially with a boy, let alone your own brother. Yes you are the youngest of the gang, but also the smartest. You actually have a chance to get out of this place. You shouldn't ruin that, by doing stupid, wrong things with your brother."

Then he turned to Sodapop, eyes darkening a bit as he did.

"And you Sodapop Curtis should of known better! Ponyboy is your baby brother! Your suppose to help me take care of him! Not lusting after him! You know if anyone from the courts found out about this they would take Pony away from us and put him in a boys home! I never thought I would be this disappointed in you!"

"No Darry!"

Darry and Soda both looked at Ponyboy, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"Its more than lust. We love each other. Really love each other. I love him and he loves me, More than brothers, more than anything. We're meant for each other. I don't care if we're both boys, or we're brothers, or that its wrong. I don't care what anyone says, because we make each other happy. We complete each other. Soda does take care of me. I feel more loved and safe with him then anything. Being with Soda doesn't ruin my chance to get out of here. He supports me, encourages me. He teaches me so much. He's smarter then he gives himself credit for. He changes my suggestive on the world. I'm in love with our brother Sodapop Patrick Curtis and I wouldn't have it any other way. And I won't let you or anyone take that away."

Soda was moved to tears at everything Pony had said to defend their love.

Darry just stared at them with an unreadable expression.

"Ponyboy go to your room. You too Sodapop and I mean YOUR room! No more sleeping in Pony's room with him."

"But Darry what about Ponyboy's nightmares! I've been sleeping in there since mom and dad died and thats been almost four years!....I-I-I....You just can't do that!" Soda begged.

"But I can! Now go!" Darry warned.

They started walking, but Darry's voice made them pause.

"Soda don't even think about sneaking back to Pony's room sometime in middle of the night cause believe me I'll know."

They started their way to their separate rooms with tears in their eyes.

**This is my first Outsiders story! SodaxPony is my fav couple ever, so I wanted to make a story about them lol^^ So should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block. Next chapter won't take as long, I promise. And no flames please. Thanks for all who reviewed the first chapter, it meant alot!**

_"NO DARRY! PLEASE STOP! YOU'RE GONNA KILL HIM!" Pony cried, as he tried to pull Darry off of Soda._

_Darry had caught Soda in Pony's room and he was so mad he jumped on Soda, and started beating the shit outta him._

_"No! He deserves everything he gets!" Darry yelled, as he kept beating up Soda's pretty face._

_"P-Pony....I-I....Love ya." Soda choked out, before his body went limp._

_"NO SODA!" Pony cried._

_His knees gave out and he fell to the floor._

_"You could have prevented it Pony. You and Soda should have listened to me, then this wouldn't have happened." Darry said, before he walked out of the room._

_Pony looked at the love of his life's limp body._

_"S-Soda..." He breathed out brokenly._

"Ponyboy. Pony baby wake up."

Someone was shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes, to see the beautiful brown eyes, he loved so much, staring down at him in concern.

"Soda!" Pony cried, launching forward and attaching himself to Soda.

Soda wrapped his arms protectingly around Pony.

"Shhh. It was only a dream baby. You're ok now."

"S-Soda you're...Alive." Pony's voice was muffled by Soda's chest, but Soda heard it.

He made Pony look up at him.

"What? You had a dream that I died?"

Pony's eyes went wide in horror and nodded.

Soda pulled him back to his chest.

"I'm ok. It was only a dream. I'm not dead. I'm ok."

* * *

Pony woke up in Soda's arms like every other morning. Pony smiled, but it quickly faded when he remembered Darry's warning last night and his horrible nightmare.

"Soda! Soda! Wake up!" He yelled frantically, shaking Soda.

Soda shot out of bed.

"What?"

"You're in my room. Remember Darry's warning?" Pony reminded him.

Soda's eyes widened in horror.

"Shit!"


End file.
